dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trihexa King's Rebirth
The Trihexa King's Rebirth (Trihexa no ō no fukkatsu;の王の復活)is a story about Yusei Satan-Lucifer, son of Levi Satan-Lucifer and Asuna who were both killed by Rizevim. He is then taken in by Sirzechs and grows up with the Gremory household, and that's where his story begins. Opening: Unravel (from Tokyo Ghoul) Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me? Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath, freeze Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable When I found you, it shook me In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing Don’t look for me; don't look at me I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging Remember who I am''' Summary: Yusei Satan-Lucifer, a descendant of two of the original Maou who lost his family to his own grandfather, Rizevim Lucifer. With a broken past and no place to go he is adopted by the Gremory family. Will he be able to stop his two feuding Grandfathers from destroying the Underworld, stop the Apocalypse, and live his dream of becoming his father's living legacy? Devil Clan's Powers The devil clan powers weren't really touched on in the series (well…the non-main character ones) so I've been making up my own for the sake of making more pure blood devil OCs. Here's what I have: Gremory/Bael: Power of Destruction (Gremory got it from Bael due to Lord Gremory's marriage to Venelana so the branch family won't possess it only the head family of Gremory will) Branch Gremory family/Lord Gremory: high demonic energy and magic control Seere (extinct clan): Wolf Taming Clan, Enhanced Senses and Speed Sitri Clan: Power over Water Agares Clan Power over time: the power was never explained so I'm just going to assume the power to distort someone's perception of time (Like Rolo from Code Geass) and Gravity Manipulation Dantalion Clan: Power over Unholy Lightning (Like the opposite of Baraqiel and Akeno's holy lightning) Belphegor Clan: Power over the nine flames of sin Barbotos Clan: Power to cast illusions and break magic sigils Cimerius Clan: Power to Tame Hell Beasts Belial Clan: Power over Worthlessness Satan Clan: Power of Unholy Light Lucifer Clan: Eyes of Lucifer Amon Clan: Undecided Vassago: Manipulate Astral Energy and Instant Transmission/Banishment Key Terms Golden Children The Three King's Alliance: A alliance made between the three King faction families Asaroth, Vassago, and Belphegor. The alliance was made at the beginning of Life 6 where the three family heads speak of their plan of wanting to use Yusei Satan-Lucifer and the influence he could have over the Underworld as a mean to obtain more power for their families by marriage. Arcade Games: Also known as "young Rating Games", these are small arena like fights that a young king will play with their peerage. Mostly fighting regular monsters or going up against another young king. There is a limit to how many servants the Kings can use and the amount of power. Ajuka merely made this to give the kids something to do in their spare time or as a way of training. Arcade Points: Basically points that a devil will be rewarded on completing Arcade Games. So far the top two of the Generation is Finn Belial with over 5,000 arcade points and Kale Belphegor with 4,500. The Arcade points are basically just scores that equal social standing for the younger generation in terms of choosing the elite of the generation. The Arcade points also choose the devils that will be represented in the Young Devil's Gathering and young kings can also recieve reward points for capturing or killing stray devils or for completing special missions assigned by Ajuka and SIrzechs. The Secret Shadow Society: Also known as triple S or SSS. A anti-stray devil and terrorist organization created before the start of the series by Ajuka and Sirzechs. Kyo Dantalion, Marcellus Agares, and Lucien Gremory are all membes. 'The Arcadia Challenge: '"A tournament that all young Kings play in. Each King will pick a total of three of their servants and the goal of the game is like one giant Scramble Flag Rating Game. The winner is the young King who manages to eliminate all other kings or who has the most flags after they spend five days in the designated location. The tournament is like a survival Rating Game where all the King's families will be watching and the young Kings can earn honor and respect for their families. The Beast Tamer Games Volume 1 Arc: Growing Up in the Gremory household Life 1: The Silver Hair of Lucifer Life 2: There Once was a boy Life 3: Promotion Life 4: The Rating Game School Life 5: Familiars and Hydras Category:Fanon Story Category:Trihexa King